Receipts, such as consumer receipts, typically include various types of information related to products that are purchased by a consumer (i.e., purchaser). For example, receipts typically include a code or description related to a product that is purchased, the price of the product, the location of the purchase, and other information related to the consumer, the product, and/or the place of purchase. The code and/or description related to a product may be specific to the product and/or the seller of the product.